When You're Asleep
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Reid and Morgan have a little fun on the jet on the way home. Little do they know, someone is watching them. And that someone will share it.  Terrible summary   Male on male, lemon, MorganXReid
1. Chapter 1

Almost the entire BAU was asleep on the jet. They had been on a particularly hard case and almost everyone needed sleep. Except for one Derek Morgan, he had something different in mind.

He pretended to sleep while he waited for everyone to begin slipping into their subconscious states. His lover was sleeping, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Spencer." He whispered, shrugging his shoulder to move the youths head.

The genius made a sleepy whine and turned his head to look at his boyfriends eyes.

"Everyone's asleep." The dark male smiled.

"As we should be too."

"Or we could…"

He let his actions finish the sentence. He spun slightly, pushed Reid into a lying position and climbed on top of him.

"Derek, I'm tired. And we're in a confined space with all our friends."

"I promise I'll wake you up. And be really quiet. Please?" He asked, moving his hand down to stimulate Spencer through his pants.

The genius' breath hitched slightly.

"Such an exhibitionist." He said, shaking his head slightly.

Reid reached up and yanked his lover down to his lips.

It was at that time that Garcia popped up on the screen of the open laptop. The one that was, serendipitously, facing them.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The BAU was doing the paperwork from the case, everyone wanting to finish quickly so they could get back to their warm beds. Then Garcia walked out of her den and up to her female companions.

"I need to show you guys something." She smiled.

The two looked up at her confused but, knowing better than to argue, got up and followed her into her cave.

"Another YouTube video of kittens?" Jennifer questioned as their host closed and locked the door behind them.

"Even better." The plus sized blonde smiled, quickly walking past them to get to her computer. "Remember when Derek took half of Reid's files a couple of weeks ago? And you guys said I was over reacting when I said that they were together?"

She had been typing on her computer with a smile on her face the entire time she talked.

"Because you were." Emily said, casually waling up to her friend with J.J.

"Let's see what my special video from the jet last night has to say about that."

She double clicked an icon in her 'video' folder. A video popped up and immediately started playing. The liaison and her brunette friend instantly dropped their jaws, not believing what they were seeing.

Morgan was lying on top of Reid, rubbing him through his pants. The bottom's arms were secured around his lover's neck, keeping him in place. Spencer kept pushing up into the kiss, obviously wanting more from it. Derek tried pushing his lover back down, but he was continuously being pushed back up. The genius moved one of his hands down to his tops erection. He began stroking the male through the denim. The bottom pulled away a couple of centimeters.

"My, my, what a big erection you have." He whispered seductively.

"All the bester to pummel you with." Came the smirked reply.

"I wish you'd start saying 'fuck' like me."

"Shut up."

The two went back to making out. They were both rubbing each other through their clothing. A muffled, but still pretty loud moan was heard then. It was way too feminine to belong to anyone but their genius. Then the dark male moved his mouth to the pale neck, nipping and sucking at it. More moans came crawling from the lips of the thought-to-be A-sexual.

"Did you mess with the volume?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope. This is exactly how I saw it last night." Garcia smiled.

"How the hell did we not wake up?" Emily asked confused.

Then they heard the nerdy male moan; "Oh, God, yes". And the video had their attention once again.

Derek's hand was now down the genius' pants. The hand that had been used by Spencer to stimulate his top was dropped off the side of the couch. The pale face was aimed directly at the screen, his eyes were closed though. His entire face showed just how much pleasure he was in. Morgan's hand was quickly moving up and down under the fabric.

The girls all shifted slightly, wanting to do something about the feeling in their pants.

Then Derek's hand stopped moving so quickly, though still in his lovers pants, and Spencer let out a loud gasp.

"You like my fingers inside of you?" The top whispered, moving to his bottoms ear.

All the genius could do was nod, rolling his head back in place so he was facing the ceiling.

"You like me going in you raw?"

Another nod, accompanied by another muffled moan.

"Want me to go in you raw next time?"

Third nod. The pale boy was squirming, pushing himself further onto the fingers.

"What about Hercules?"

"Hercules?" Prentiss asked.

"Shh!" J.J. commanded her.

"Can he go in you raw?"

The genius shook his head, snapping his eyes open to look at his boyfriend worried.

"We'll see how you feel when I get you home."

Then Reid moaned so loudly, he and his lover both had to put their hands (Derek's one free hand) over his mouth.

"I always forget how sensitive you are." He laughed slightly.

All Spencer could do was moan through the three hands preventing him from doing so. The elder agent was clearly manipulating the sensitive spot inside his prey. The muffled moans continued as Morgan went back to the neck.

Reid's breathing turned into quick pants. Everyone knew he was close. All the females leaned towards the screen subconsciously. Morgan began moving his fingers in and out quickly, making sure to graze the spot that made his bottom need a muzzle. The girls leaned IN EVEN MORE, Spencer's moans gathered momentum, then…

A phone went off. The two jumped apart quickly, and then the screen went black.

"Oh my gosh." Emily said shocked.

"Defiantly." Jennifer agreed.

"Yeah, it's almost as good as the video I have of you two." Garcia smiled.

"What?"


	2. Authors Note

Ok, so, I've gotten a bunch of reviews and things from people saying that I need to make a story about Garcia catching J.J. and Prentiss, in a similar position as our favorite ladies' man and boy genius. To all you people, I appreciate the feedback so very much. But I will NOT; reiterating here. I am not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, making one for them.

The reasoning is very simple; I am a male in a same-sex male relationship. I don't know how to write one. Now don't get me wrong, I did my exploring with… adult, sights when I was still trying to figure out my sexuality. So I understand the dynamics of it. I am just not comfortable in writing one. I apologize to everyone who wanted one of them, but I can't do it guys.

Sorry.

~ Cy


	3. Authors Note 2

You know, for a one shot… this has a lot of chapters.

So, I am just asking everyone. Review with your opinion, should a make more of this story. Like have the girls all giggling and stuff when they see Spencer and Derek. And explain who Hercules is (oh, and the first person to correctly guess who he is will get a very special honorable mention in the next thing I post) and such? Review telling me what you think

~ Cy


	4. Authors Note 3

The winner of the "who is Hercules" challenge is already picked (people are very smart) The one shot of their choosing will be posted soon

~ Cy


End file.
